A New Destiny
by The Unkindled Gamer
Summary: Alex Coleson is a fox Faunus that deals with discrimination on a day to day bases like most of his race. Having his parents killed at a young age and becoming an orphan did little to curve his skwered view of justice. The boy believes that those who commit a crime and hurt the innocent must be hunted down and killed for their transgressions. This results in his arrest and an offer.
1. The Offer

**Randomly decided to write this cause I can**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any anime referenced in this story. I only own the OC and the plot this story will take.**

* * *

The Vale Police Department. Arguably one of the safest places in the city considering everyone in the building was armed and their holding cells were made for everyone, including those who were able to use aura. Though you probably didn't want to be any where near the precinct if you were a Faunus; it was a well known fact that most of the force despised the species and would jump at the chance to arrest, brutalize, or harass one when they could. So it should come as no surpirse to learn there was currently a Faunus in one of their interrogations room.

The boy couldn't have been older then seventeen going off of appearances alone. He had black hair that was soaked in dried blood, dirt, and freezing water. Most would have overlooked the grayish-black fox ears poking out from his hair but the state he was in made them rather obvious. His dark crimson eyes were trained on the door to the interrogation room and would occasionally release a light glow due to his fluctuating aura levels.

At the moment he wore nothing but a white tank top, black jeans, and worn sneakers.

The faint creaking of the door to the interrogation room caused his fox ears to perk up as he hardened his gaze. The door gave way to an old man dressed in a green suit and a blonde woman who looked to be in her early to mid twenties. The Faunus stared at the unique duo in complete silence as the old man took the seat in front of him.

"Hello mister Coleson." Greeted the gray haired man politely while taking a sip from the mug in his right hand. "And who are you?" Questioned the teen with a sneer. "Another person trying to take a crack at me?" While he sounded calm his expression and shine in his eyes gave way to nothing but boiling anger.

"I assure you that I have no intention of harming you young man." Stated the man in an even tone while glancing towards a empty syringe on the ground. "Though it seems as if I was to late to stop the more...close-minded officers."

The Faunus snorted in bitter amusement but otherwise offered no confirmation to his words.

"I'm here to get your side of the story." The man gestured towards the woman behind him who was showing an recording of the teen killing several men in an alleyway. It was clear by his clothing that this likely happened today. "I killed those people, I'll be sent to prison no matter what I say."

"So you just decided to kill a bunch of innocent civil-"

"They were not fucking innocent!" Shouted the Faunus while slamming his fist on the steel table, denting it with his unnatural strength. "They were a group of killers, rapists, and thieves. I'd gladly do it again if given the chance."

"Even if they were Faunus?" Asked the old man with a raised eyebrow. "Human, Faunus, Grimm; its all the same to me. I refuse to stand by while innocent people get hurt or killed."

A ghost of a smile appeared on the gray haired man's face before vanishing just as quickly.

"Your sense of justice is severely misguided." Spoke the Woman for the first time getting a sharp glare from the Faunus. "And who are you to tell me what justice is? Let me guess probably just another fool who believes this flawed system will get the job done." The two glared at one for several seconds before their attention was brought back to the old man.

"My name is Ozpin and I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy, I'm sure you heard of it?" The newly revealed Ozpin got a nod of confirmation from the teen and continued. "I have come to offer you, Alex Coleson, a spot in my school."

The Fox Faunus narrowed his eyes while scanning the man for any signs of a lie, finding none at the moment. "You want to offer me, a killer and potential danger to your students, into your school?"

"It's better then living out the rest of your days behind bars isn't it?" Questioned Ozpin getting a sigh from Alex, he had a good point. "Alright Ozzy but do you honestly expect these people to let me go and drop all charges because you said so?"

The answer came in the form of a calm smile as he gestured for the red eyed teen to follow him outside the room.

Today was the first step towards his destiny, even if he didn't know it.

* * *

 **Alright people that's the end of this rather short introduction chapter but I think it contained most of the information needed to start off with. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the story and please Lave a review.**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **I would for you guys to submit your own OCs for the story, I will only be accepting two as I already have an idea for one person who will be on Alex's team. Must contain information on personality, semblance, backstory, weapon, and looks of course. You can also P.M me but don't expect a quick response.**


	2. Little Red Riding Hood and the Fox

**Alright guys I'm back with another** **chapter. There's still time to submit your OCs as i haven't decided as of yet though that will change soon enough if no one has any ideas before the fourth chapter** **comes** **out.**

* * *

"I can't believe Oz actually managed to do it." Muttered Alex while stepping off the airship and onto the campus of Beacon Academy alongside a mass of other teens. All it took was one conversation and the Faunus had been discharged from the station, sent home, and put on an airship this morning. Fortunately the headmaster had allowed him to retrieve both his weapon and a change of clothes.

Now the red eyed fox wore a high collar sleeveless indigo shirt, black pants and boots, and a black cloth that concealed his his left arm and some of his leg from view. Both his hands were concealed by black gloves with slight armor plating on both sides. On his back was a large sheathed buster sword with said sheath kept across his torso by a metal wolf symbol of his shoulder. Overall he looked to be your average Beacon student though his sword was considered to be impractical large and heavy by most.

With one more sigh to mark the journey slowly began to follow the mass of his soon to be peers who were all looking around in wonder and gasping in amazement. Now even he had to admit the school looked rather impressive but these people were acting like they've never see a fancy building before. 'Maybe it's cause this is where they're going to spend the next four years.' He rationalized with a uncaring shrug.

His train of thought was broken when a loud explosion rocked the ground around him. Almost immediately his hand shot to handle of his buster sword and look behind him unlike the others who didn't seem to care. Sure this was a combat school but did people really brush off an explosion like it wasn't any of their business?

His red orbs landed on two teens; one was sitting on the ground in a dazed state and the other was covered in soot and shook in barely contained anger. Now he would have just walked away after seeing no one was hurt but if he was going to survive here he need friends that didn't quite care about his race or past record assuming Ozpin made that public. You know what they say ain't no time like the present to start looking.

So he decided to wait around and watch the scene play out. It didn't take long for the soot covered girl to finish yelling at the clearly younger teen in anger before stomping off in anger after some other person wearing a bow said some things. When it was all said and done the younger one was left laying down on the cold hard ground, mopping in sadness.

* * *

Ruby felt like a complete idiot.

Not only had her first day at Beacon began with her older sister Yang abandoning her but she had somehow managed to blow up someone's luggage. While she knew she was socially inept this had to have been some sort of record, it's not everyday someone's first day at a prestigious academy meant to train warriors goes down south so quickly. Even now the black haired girl could do nothing but lay on the ground and hope that she was dreaming. In a few minutes she'd awaken and kick off her next four years at Beacon in a much more desirable way.

"You okay kid?"

Ruby's head instantly turned towards the source of the foreign voice fast enough to cause whiplash to a normal person. She blinked in confusion several times as her gaze landed on a teen that was offering a single hand towards her.

The teen was definitely tall, standing just below six feet. His crimson orbs were peering down at her in curiosity and she couldn't help but compare them to blood or expensive wine. His hair seemed to have a mind of its own and spiked in several directions with one strand hanging over his baby fat free face. It was clear by the large sword he seemed to be walking around with that his clothing and slim frame hid his actual strength. It took the girl a few seconds but she finally noticed the fox ears poking out from his head when they twiched several times in a single second. To be honest they kind of made him cute in her humble opinion.

"Anyone home in there?" Questioned the teen causing Ruby to flush in embarrassment, realizing she had just been staring at his face for quite a while. "Y-Yea, I'm okay." Muttered the silver eyed girl meekly while grasping the gloved hand that had been offered to her.

"No problem, I figured you'd want some help after exploding like that." Replied the teen with casual wave of his hand and a small friendly smile. "I-It wasn't my fault!" Shouted the girl just a bit more defensively then she should have. Almost instantly she retreated until the hood of her cloak when the realization she had just yelled at a random boy she didn't even know the name of.

Inwardly she began to panic.

He had more or less presented himself as her only chance to make a friend and was slowly slipping through her fingers. There was no way Ruby could forgive herself if she let her awkwardness get in the way of making what could be her first friend. That's right she'd show her traitorous older sister that she didn't need her around to talk to strangers even if they a few years older than herself. With a determined nod Ruby refocused on the teen ready to apologize only to be met which an amused chuckle instead of the offended face she expected.

"I'm sure it wasn't short stack." Ruby smiled in relief before realizing what the boy had just called her. "Hey! I am not short, I'm just young and still growing." She pouted childishly while sending a small glare his way which only served to amuse him further.

"Right, Right. The names Alex Coleson." He grin as he introduced himself, revealing a pair of sharp teeth below. "Ruby, Ruby Rose."

The black hair duo shook hands and soon engaged in an animated conversation about the school as they made their way to the entrance ceremony.

* * *

 **Alright guys I'm cutting off the chapter here to give you one more chapter to send the details of your OC through a P.M or by reviewing. Remember it must include the semblance, personality, background, weapon, and looks of course. After the next two chapters are posted I probably won't accept any more.**


	3. Exploring Beacon

**Alright guys I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys have been enjoying this story and don't forget to leave a review or P.M me about your own character as I will only be accepting one or** _**two.**_

* * *

 _"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."_

Alex blinked as he watched the headmaster retreat behind stage. His speech was more realistic then inspiring like so many thought it would be. To be honest the Faunus kind of respected the old man just a little more. The speech was clearly made to weed out those that possessed a weak will so they would consider leaving before putting themselves and by extension their possible teammates in danger.

"Maybe you're smarter then I thought." Mused the teen quietly while meeting Ozpin's brown eyes for just a split second. He could have sworn the man smirked at him in amusement before he was conpletely shielded from view by the curtains.

Before his mind could ponder more on Ozpin's words his attention was brought back to the center of the stage by the same woman that had accompanied Ozzy to the police department and got him released.

"Before you are dismissed there are several things that must be brought to your attention. From this moment forth you are all considered adults which means you are expected to behave accordingly." Her stern gaze hovered on Alex for barely a second before she continued. "This means dorm rooms are co-ed along with changing rooms while showers are separated by gender though if you are unsure of yourself you may use the bathrooms to change."

The ballroom almost immediately bursted into murmurs as students began discussing this new information with one another. Alex just shrugged it off, this meant little to him in the grand scheme of things, sure this could lead to possibly embarrassing situations but his focus was still on Ozpin. He just couldn't grasp why he was let into this school.

"Tonight all of you will all gather in this room as we are unable to assign dorms until teams are formed during initiation which will take place the following morning. Be ready, you are dismissed."

It didn't take long for people to start filing out of the room and towards their assigned lockers so they could put up their equipment, change clothes, and get some sleep in preparation for the events that would unfold tomorrow. Instead of following the crowd of students Alex broke off from the group and began exploring the school. It wouldn't hurt to find a good place to train, rest, or relax.

He was ignorant of a pair of calculating eyes following him.

* * *

The black haired Faunus slowed to a stop in front of a rather large monument stone with hundreds, maybe thousands of names engraved into it. Behind it stood several different statues, both men and woman who looked to be wielding strange weapons.

"The Monument of Heroes..." Read off the teen while running a gloved hand across the black stone. It was clear to even his inexperienced senses that this rock was made of some type of hard metal, it almost reminded him of a few parts in his sword.

"A place we use to honor hunters and huntresses that have died during their service." Alex nearly jumped in freight when the all too familiar voice of the headmaster appeared next to him. He managed to supress the urge and glance towards the gray haired man in curiosity. "T-These are a lot of names." Muttered the boy in slight shock.

"It's a shame isn't, the fact that so many perish before they even reach thirty." Stated Ozpin softly while placing both hands on his cane. "These people deserved so much more then to die at the hands of Grimm, but it is a battle that must be fought."

Alex nodded in agreement as they settle into a comfortable silence. His red eyes scanned each and every statue, lingering on a few to examine the crude representation of their weapons in interest.

"So all of their names have been engraved in the stone?" Questioned Alex getting a nod from Ozpin. "I make it my personal mission to make sure."

Alex's pused his lips in thought before turning to leave, exchanging a quick nod with the headmaster.

"...Do you recognize any of them?" Asked Ozpin, his voice far too calm to make out any emotion.

"No." Replied the Faunus quietly before withdrawing towards the dorm room. Ozpin remained still for several seconds, his gaze lingering on two statues specifically.

"Troubling..." He whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

Ruby released a small sigh while laying down on her sleeping bag. The girl was more then a little overwhelmed by the massive change in environments. Not only did she already have one enemy by the name of Weiss Schnee but she was surrounded by complete strangers who probably thought the younger girl would be nothing but a burden if they got stuck with her on their team. At least she made one friend.

Ruby let a small smile cross her face when she thought about Alex. He was pretty friendly and easy to talk to compared to most people who didn't hesitant to make fun of her lack of social skills. The real kicker was his weapon, to everyone else it looked like a simple oversized sword but her silver eyes had managed to get a glipse at several gears, buttons, and switches when he showed it to her. It was defiantly able to use dust but there had to be something more to it then that, something she wasn't seeing.

"I recognize that look, its the same one you get when your thinking about upgrading Crescent Rose." The voice of her sister pulled Yang out of her train of thoughts and she glanced to the bag next to her, seeing said blonde laying sideways with the usual grin on her face. "So what are you gonna add to it now?"

"That's not what I'm thinking about and I don't get a look when I think about weapons." Replied Ruby while sitting up. "Then what are you thinking about Rubbes?" Pressed the girl with a roll of her lillac colored eyes, amused by her little sisters denial. "Alex's-"

"That cute tall kid that came with you to the ballroom?" Yang cut her off almost immediately with an excited look crossing her face. "I can't believe my little sister finally got her first crush, oh I'm so hap-" A dog shaped pillowed smacked into her face, courtesy of a blushing Ruby.

"Shut up Yang, It's not like that." Grumbled the black haired girl while huffing in annoyance. "I wonder where he is anyways, I haven't seen him since the speech."

Barely a second later the doors to the ballroom opened up to reveal none other then Alex himself. He had discarded his combat clothing in favor of a simple tank top and the black sweat pants. The teen's entire left arm was covered in white bandages that stopped at the middle of all his fingers, likely concealing injuries of some kind.

His eyes scanned the room and almost instantly lit up when they met Ruby's. With a wave of his right hand he began walking towards her and Yang.

"Yo Ruby and blondie" Greeted the teen once he was in earshot, opting to take the empty sleeping bag next to his friend. "Took me awhile to find the showers, changing room, and my locker."

With a heavy sigh the teen fell back onto the rather comfortable bag with his arms spread to his sides.

"Where did you go anyways? I didn't see you with the rest of the students." Asked Ruby in curiosity. "Just exploring the school, it never hurts to know where you're going. " He answered with a shrug.

Before she could ask any more questions he closed his eyes and his once perked up fox ears eased downwards into his hair, nearly concealed by it.

"Goodnight Ruby."

* * *

 **Okay the next chapter is going to be initiation and I will introduce most of the other characters. Also if you want your OC in the story leave the information in a review or P.M me, I've still got space and this is the last chapter to do so. Later guys.**


End file.
